Natural Barriers 1
by TheLions'PaleProtector
Summary: Mixes X-men: evolution and the movies, the first part in a series featuring Rogue and several others- each a stand-alone. What if the most unlikely people became the only ones that Rogue can think about? What if they were the only ones she could touch?


**Natural Barriers- Part One**

**Summary:** An AU fic. mixing X-men: evolution and the movies and featuring Rogue and several others. Each part almost serves as a stand alone, just with brief references to the previous one. -What if the most unlikely people became the only ones that Rogue could think about? What if they were the only ones she could touch?

**Pairing (part one): **Rogue and Kurt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own x-men, obviously, otherwise I'd be very old and very rich. This IS an R story, though I like to add an element of romance to each one, and the pairing for this first part is as mentioned above- if you don't like it, skip it.

* * *

Rogue yawned, not particularly wanting to got to sleep, but still crawled into bed after changing into her silky pajamas. She just lay there for half an hour, staring at the ceiling and listening to the clock tick as each minute passed. It was already eleven o' clock at night and she was still wide awake, though she could feel her eyelids getting heavier. She knew that she should be grateful that Logan saved her life on the Statue of Liberty, but every morning after she woke up from his nightmares, his memories, she couldn't help but curse the fact that he did. Which only made her feel worse when she remembered that he'd dealt with them for so much longer, and that he'd almost died himself. Still fighting the sleep that sought to claim her, she heard a soft *bamf* and looked up, relieved, to see Kurt appear and climb into the bed. They'd been very close since Rogue joined the X-men, but had grown much closer since they discovered that Mystique, his mother, had adopted her as a child.

So she'd worried him more than anyone when she woke them all every night that first week screaming at the top of her lungs from the realistic nightmares/memories- when she woke up pressing her fist to her throat and to the throat of the person who woke her like she had claws, as if willing to kill either them of herself to make the pain stop. And then she sobbed endlessly, just as loud, realizing and feeling every bit of what Logan had gone through. Eventually she had learned to stifle her screams, and her sobs, so everyone didn't know any better- but Kurt still heard her cries when he passed her room on his way to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

After that he'd spent the nights with her too, often holding her, to help stave off the ghastly episodes or just to be there for her when she woke up."'Night Rogue," he murmured sleepily, snuggling close. She smiled affectionately, brushing a lock of dark blue hair out of his face with a gloved hand. "'Night Kurt, sleep tight," she said softly. She laid back down, feeling more at easer, and he pulled her into a comfortable embrace, "Sweet dreams." She closed her eyes and fell into a deep, thankfully dreamless sleep after that.

It was warm. Really warm. And she was just burning up as she floated in a sea of blankets, cushioned and nestled among them. Then she felt a touch of something, a caress- starting out soft then becoming more insistent. Rogue sighed as it ran up and down her legs slowly, moving higher. Then she felt a hand covered with something like down slid under her shirt to settle on her bare stomach, the thumb gently brushing the smooth skin and making her shiver. And she knew it was a dream if she hadn't before. A lean body pressed itself closer to hers and she moaned when a hot, seeking mouth moved over her chest, latching onto one of her nipples and suckling through the thin cloth. Something ran back up her leg and pressed to the apex of her thighs, manipulating her there as the sucking grew more demanding, and she was slightly confused before telling herself again that it was a dream.

Rogue heard a frustrated growl from her partner before the hand on her stomach nimbly undid the nightshirts' buttons. She gasped as the shirt fell open, exposing her, and a rough, cat-like tongue traced a path up her stomach to circling one nipple, teasing, before he went back to sucking. She whimpered, arching to his mouth, and gyrated her hips in a silent demand and he stroked her. Then the other hand slipped beneath the waistband of her pants then her underwear to reach the hot, moist evidence of her need. To keep from screaming in pleasure, she bit her lip hard and jerked her hips as the appendage stroking her went faster and faster, her lover switching breasts and she had the sensation of fur being brushed against her most receptive areas. The appendage slid inside her and she came in great bursts as she felt fangs biting gently into one breast, his erection pressing into her side.

Lights and colors exploded behind her closed eyelids, the hand still stroking her sensitive center and her lover pressed harder against her, rubbing, his body shifting and mouth moving to her neck. Rogue moaned again, her eyes snapping open and staring blindly at the ceiling as she had another orgasm. Blood roared in her ears and as she slowly regained her sight, confused as she realized she was wide awake. Rogue shifted, glancing around, and then jumped away, eyes wide in horror though her body still thrummed with desire. Images danced in front her minds' eye; Kurt's rough, cat-like tongue licking at her neck, him suckling her breasts as one hand stroked her, his tail sliding in and out of her as she moaned and gyrated. Frozen in shock and disbelief, she started moving backwards, pressing against the wall.

The first thing that ran through her mind then was that she could, obviously, touch him. How didn't seem to mind as she felt her body burn, getting aroused again. 'It must be his fur,' she thought numbly, vaguely recalling all the animals she'd petted with no pull. Now she had more control of her powers and they weren't wildly, maybe his fur could protect them. Then she realized her shirt was still open and hurriedly re-buttoned it. The second thing that ran through her mind was how wrong, how bad, this was. But, oddly, she wasn't disgusted. He was still Mystique's son, her adopted brother- he hadn't changed. But she had. And she couldn't bring herself to think of him as a brother anymore. Rogue just stood there, held immobile, and stared at the still sleeping Kurt. Half-sickened, she felt her heart give a jolt as she saw how cute, how peaceful he looked just laying there- just curled into a "C" shape, hand stretched towards where she'd been, tail laying across him with that one lock of hair falling over his forehead.

Then her gaze drifted from his strong chest, rising and falling with each breath, down to the bulge in his flushed all over, cursing herself and inwardly yelling at how wrong this was, but she couldn't force herself to look away. He moaned softly, turning to lay on his back, then his tail drifted up- his pants, which had been sagging down enough as it was, were pushed down along with his boxers. And she stared in fascination as hit tail slid around his manhood with clear familiarity and jerking up and down as he panted, hips twisting, the he slowly got himself off. His soft sleep pants then somehow worked back up as he rolled to face the wall, body relaxed. Now truly disgusted in herself and what she did, she ran into the bathroom, slipping to the floor and sobbing.

She lay there until well after five in the morning, far past crying herself out, then dragged herself to the shower, the water scalding hot as she nearly scraped her skin raw, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. But no matter how horrible she felt, she couldn't get the images or the feelings they inspired out of her head- and the water cooled as she got hotter, bringing herself to orgasm as the water flowed over her. Then, heavy with shame, Rogue dried herself off and dressed, leaving the bathroom hours later as Kurt woke up. He slipped out of bed and, smiling at her sleepily, brushed his hair back. She returned his smile weakly and closed her eyes, willing away the uneasiness and the unbidden desire as he touched her covered arm. "No nightmares last night, Rogue?" he asked softly.

Head down as she looked at the novel she'd taken of the dresser, she shook her head, hair falling in her face. "No. I'm going down to breakfast though, I'll see you later." She watched him nod, looking confused and a little hurt, then jogged downstairs, extremely confused herself. Rogue avoided him all that day, faking sleep that night then waiting until just after he fell asleep- and crying as she felt all his pain and feeling him hold her close, loving her and wanting to protect her from the nightmares despite the pain she caused him. Then she left the bed after his first sweet, torturous caress, still crying, and slept on the floor- leaving the room before he woke up. She somehow managed to avoid him all the next day too, though it tore her apart, but he teleported into her room earlier that night, just as she was about to crawl into bed.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked hoarsely, the sound anguished. Tears filled her eyes. "No! Of course I'm not mad at you!" Rogue whispered, her heart twisting at his grief-stricken look. "Then why have you been avoiding me?" Throat working as she struggled to speak, the tears spilled over onto her cheeks while she walked up to him. Unable to say a word, she just removed her gloves and pressed one hand to his face. Kurt's eyes slammed shut automatically, preparing for the pull, but when it never came they snapped open again, face glowing with happiness and wonderment. "You can touch," he breathed. "Rogue, why didn't you tell me you could control your powers? You aren't glad? Why have you been avoiding me?" At his last round of questions, she ducked her head again and went to remove her hand but he held it tight with his, still marveling at the feel of it.

Her breath caught but she continued, "I can't control my powers. It's just you. I touched Kitty earlier to make sure." Rogue cleared her throat, licking her lips as she glanced back up at him. "I found out last night… when you touched me…" she felt his hand tense around hers. "…when you made love to me with your mouth, your hands, your tail…" She trailed off and left it there, shivering in remembrance. "We were both asleep, at least until the end. I thought it was a dream, but…" Rogue looked up into his eyes, seeing a spark of desire and realization as if he'd had the same 'dream'. "Rogue…" he started to say. She shook her head and pulled her hand away. "Kurt, you've always been my best friend next to Kitty, like a brother almost, and I can't think of you like that anymore!" she cried despairingly. "You're the only one I can touch, and I should be overjoyed that I have that, but I'm just so confused!" she choked out on a whisper.

After a moment of silence, she felt his hand come up to cup her cheek, stroking softly, before he lifted her head up to meet his eyes. Without a word, he touched his lips to hers for her first real kiss- without absorbing someone that is. She just paused, not wanting to ruin anything, holding her breath until Kurt's kisses grew deeper, hungrier. And she knew then that he'd been wanting this longer than she had, that what she heard was right and he had had a crush on her. Tentatively, she opened to him fully, moaning and almost losing it right there when their tongues touched, slipping and sliding against each other. She pulled back, just staring at Kurt wide-eyed before he smiled like he knew what she was thinking and pulled her back to him, running his hands down her sides before settling them on her waist. She roped her arms around his neck, returning his passionate kiss, making little noises in the back of her throat- overwhelmed by all the sensations.

Whatever fire he sparked in her flared to life at full force and she subconsciously rubbed against him. Feeling the proof of his desire, she pulled back panting, and they just stared at each other before he took off his shirt and pressed closer to her, delivering nipping kisses to her mouth as he deftly unbuttoned hers. Then his mouth moved down to her neck, to her shoulder, to her breasts, suckling them much like he did that one night while they slept. She gasped, pushing his closer and tangling her hands in his hair as he pleasured her- him groaning as he licked and bit and sucked, like he couldn't get enough of her. Rogue felt him kiss his way down her stomach, removing the barrier of cloth that covered the bottom half of her. But she tensed before he could do what he was going to do- wanting it just as much but not ready to do that with him.

So his mouth returned to hers, driving her crazy again with his tongue as his tail drifted back to the core of her, as if drawn by the heat. The furry appendage massaged the slick folds, teasing her with the tip, and she moaned as it played in the wetness it found. It stroked harder, and she shivered but pulled her lips from his long enough to gasp, "You. I want you there." Understanding, his tail drew back and he quickly shucked his pants. Just the feel of his naked body against hers was so sweet… and the fur against her bare flesh… her fingers grasped his shoulders, urging him on, and he slid into her. The initial pain made her cry out and he paused inside her, yellow eyes concerned, but with a word she begged him to continue. And just as quickly as it had come, the pain melted away and he slid deeper, moving slowly.

His arms were strong around her and her legs encircled his waist as he pushed her against the wall for support. Then the spiraling began, him thrusting into her again and again, faster and faster. Her fingers raked his shoulders, gasping and moaning and shivering as she met his thrusts with rhythmic arches of her own and their lips locked again fiercely just before she shattered and he caught her, both falling into the spiral and climaxing together. He remained where he was, body pleasantly heavy against hers, and they panted as they tried to regain their breath. After a while he pulled away, gathering her in his arms and taking her to the bed. Then he lay down next to her, wrapping her gently in his arms and pushed her hair back from her face, kissing her closed eyelids. "'Night Rogue," he whispered, following that with a yawn. "'Night Kurt," she murmured back. "I love you." "Love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end- I hope you liked it. And, if you did, please tune in for the rest of the chapters [which will, as i said, be posted as stand-alones]. Who will be next?


End file.
